Achromatopsia
by Sanashiya
Summary: Au vingtième siècle, Steve n'a pas vécu très longtemps, tout compte fait ; mais la grande majorité de ses vingt-sept années d'existence, il l'a vécue en couleurs. Au vingt-et-unième siècle, lorsque Steve se réveille, il voit en noir et blanc. Son âme-sœur est morte. C'est une vérité incontestable. [Challenge de mai du collectif NONAME, Soulmates AU]


Hello ! Voici mon challenge de mai du Collectif Noname (lien dans mes favoris), **SOULMATE AU !**

 **SOULMATE AU !**

 **SOULMATE AU !**

 **SOULMATE AU !**

(Oups. Pardon. Je me suis emballée.)

Le **défi de l'auteur** de ce mois : _"Vous préféreriez être dans un monde où vous avez une âme-sœur, ou dans le monde dans lequel on vit et où on doit chercher l'amour soi-même ? Expliquez votre choix."_ (Merci pour la dissertation, Louisana!)

 **Réponse** : De toute évidence, vu mon amour illimité pour le concept, je préférerais être dans un monde où les âmes-sœurs existent. Après, mon incurable romantisme me dit qu'on ne sait pas si elles n'existent pas en vrai, mais je veux vivre dans un monde où tout le monde connaît leur existence, où on a sur le corps soit une marque, soit les premiers mots adressés par l'autre, ou toute autre forme de reconnaissance des âmes-sœurs.

 **NOTE SUR CETTE HISTOIRE N°1 :** Le concept de cet AU Soulmate est inspiré d'une fic géniale, par Northerntrash, sur le fandom Hobbit (pairing Bagginshield), qui s'appelle _**Colour-struck**_.

 **NOTE SUR CETTE HISTOIRE N°2 : retrouvez-moi à la fin pour que je vous explique ce que j'aimerais faire de cet OS !**

.

 **OS N°1 : Achromatopsia**

 **Résumé :** Au vingtième siècle, Steve n'a pas vécu très longtemps, tout compte fait ; mais la grande majorité de ses vingt-sept années d'existence, il l'a vécue en couleurs. Au vingt-et-unième siècle, Steve se réveille achromatope. Son âme-sœur est morte. C'est une vérité incontestable.

* * *

 **Achromatopsia**

 **.**

 _Achromatopsie (n.f) : Affection, transmise génétiquement, qui empêche de distinguer les couleurs. (Le sujet ne distingue que le noir, le gris et le blanc.)_

 _._

Au vingtième siècle, Steve n'a pas vécu très longtemps, tout compte fait ; mais la grande majorité de ses vingt-sept années d'existence, il l'a vécue en couleurs.

Au vingt-et-unième siècle, Steve se réveille achromatope.

.oOo.

Lorsque Steve revient à lui, il se sent lourd et vaseux. Quelques souvenirs lui reviennent, en flashs, trop rapides pour être examinés, le Walkyrie, les bombes, Peggy, le bar détruit, l'alcool inefficace, les montagnes, le train.

 _Bucky._

Il reste là, allongé, les yeux fermés, à tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe. Son avion s'est écrasé dans l'Antarctique. Il se souvient de la douleur, il se souvient de la banquise et du bleu de l'océan, il se souvient de la courbe de la terre pendant le plongeon, de la couleur de l'atmosphère. Il se souvient de la lumière turquoise du Tesseract, du crâne rouge sang de Schmidt. Il se souvient du ciel, des montagnes enneigées, du maquillage de Peggy. Surtout, il se souvient des yeux bleus de Bucky, de ses cheveux bruns, de ses lèvres rouges, de son uniforme kaki, de sa peau pâle.

Mais lorsque Steve ouvre lentement les yeux, au vingt-et-unième siècle, et qu'il se redresse sur son lit, le plafond est gris, les murs sont gris, le sol est gris, la radio est grise, ses vêtements sont gris. Sa peau est grise.

Steve reste silencieux, mais la douleur hurle dans son cœur. Ça ne change rien à l'affaire ; même s'il s'ouvrait la poitrine pour en sortir l'organe qui le torture, lui aussi, il serait gris. Son sang coulant sur ses mains serait gris.

Steve a perdu ses couleurs. Son âme-sœur est morte.

C'est une vérité incontestable.

.oOo.

 _ **1924**_

 _Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ça a toujours été la principale préoccupation de tout le monde._

« Et toi, est-ce que tu vois en couleurs, ou en noir et blanc ?» _demandent ses camarades. Bien évidemment, à l'école primaire, toute la classe de Steve voit encore en noir et blanc. Chez lui, Steve ne peut s'empêcher de poser sans cesse des questions à sa mère._

— _Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de voir en couleurs ? Tu le vois comment, le vase là-bas ? Il est bleu ? C'est comment, le bleu ?_

 _Sarah sourit et répond à ses questions avec patience. Le bleu, c'est la couleur du ciel. C'est une couleur apaisante. Le rouge, c'est la couleur du sang. C'est une couleur dangereuse. Le vert, c'est la couleur des arbres. C'est une couleur tendre. Le jaune, c'est la couleur des pissenlits. C'est une couleur joyeuse._

 _Steve a les yeux bleus, dit-elle. Lui-même, bien sûr, ne s'en rend pas compte ; quand il se regarde dans le miroir, il voit juste différentes nuances de gris. Mais il les regarde souvent, en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il les verra en couleur. Il ne s'attend pas à ce que ce soit avant plusieurs années ; les gens rencontrent rarement leur âme-sœur avant l'âge de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, et certaines même la rencontrent bien après._

 _Steve n'a pas aussi longtemps à attendre._

 _Malgré son jeune âge, pour le reste de sa vie, il se rappellera de chaque détail avec une précision impeccable. Le calendrier sur le pupitre du maître indique "1_ _er_ _septembre 1924". C'est la rentrée scolaire, et ses nouveaux camarades prennent place autour de lui. Steve sort son crayon de bois, et le maître s'apprête à commencer sa leçon, lorsque Bucky apparaît à la porte, en retard, essoufflé._

 _C'est la première fois de sa vie que Steve pose les yeux sur Bucky._

 _Aussitôt, sa vision est inondée de couleurs ; le tableau devient noir, le mur devient blanc, le ciel devient bleu, et Bucky, Bucky se tient là dans toute sa splendeur, en chemise écrue, bretelles et pantalon noir, cheveux bruns emmêlés, yeux bleus, joues rouges._

— _Pardon m'sieur, marmonne-t-il en s'approchant du maître. Bucky Barnes. Je veux dire, James Barnes. Je me suis perdu. Ça ne se reproduira plus, promis._

 _Le maître grommelle, mais il envoie Bucky s'asseoir._

 _Bucky s'engage dans l'allée, et ses yeux se posent sur Steve, qui n'ose plus bouger, n'ose plus respirer. Steve le voit s'immobiliser dans l'allée, entre deux tables, ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés, bouche bée._

 _Ils se fixent dans une stupeur totale pendant cinq bonnes secondes avant que le maître ne s'exclame :_

— _Barnes ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?_

 _Bucky sursaute et reprend sa route, les yeux posés sur Steve, et il s'installe au fond, à un pupitre libre._

 _Steve passe la moitié de la leçon à observer toute la classe d'un air éberlué (c'est donc_ ça _, de voir en couleurs), et l'autre à se retourner sans cesse vers Bucky. Chaque fois qu'il se retourne, Bucky lui rend son regard._

 _Les trois heures passées à attendre avant de pouvoir aller lui adresser la parole lui semblent une interminable torture._

 _Dès que la cloche du déjeuner sonne, Bucky bondit de son siège et se précipite vers Steve. Ils se regardent en silence pendant quelques secondes, émerveillés, et Bucky tend la main._

— _Bucky Barnes._

— _Steve Rogers, répond Steve._

 _Ce soir-là, quand Steve rentre chez lui, il dit à sa mère qu'il a trouvé son âme-sœur. Sarah rit, pensant qu'il lui fait une blague. Steve pointe le doigt vers la table._

— _Marron._

 _Il pointe le doigt vers sa robe._

— _Verte._

 _Il pointe le doigt vers le rideau._

— _Jaune._

 _Il pointe le doigt vers la nappe._

— _Bleue._

 _Elle le regarde, ébahie._

— _Mais tu as sept ans._

 _Steve lui parle de Bucky, de leur rencontre, et il voit son visage se fermer, et elle lui explique une chose très importante ; quand on est un garçon, ce n'est pas correct que son âme-sœur soit un garçon également._

— _Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! proteste Steve. J'ai pas choisi !_

 _Mais le lendemain, quand il retourne à l'école, vingt minutes plus tôt, pour parler avec Bucky, celui-ci lui dit qu'il a reçu le même avertissement de la part de sa mère._

 _Steve et Bucky se regardent._

— _Amis, alors ?_

— _Amis._

 _Ils décident de garder le secret sur le fait qu'ils peuvent voir en couleurs._

 _Et pour le reste de leur vie, ils ne se quitteront plus jamais._

 _Ou presque._

.oOo.

Le vingt-et-unième siècle est gris, terne, et Steve refuse de croire que c'est uniquement parce qu'il a perdu son âme-sœur.

Mais peut-être que c'est pour ça.

Il se sent vide. Sans but. Il passe ses journées à frapper un punching-ball, sans protection, en espérant que la douleur de ses phalanges finisse par faire oublier celle qui rugit dans son cœur 24h sur 24. Il a l'impression d'avoir un gouffre béant dans la poitrine, si énorme qu'on pourrait y passer le bras sans toucher les bords. Il regrette de s'être réveillé. Il voudrait se rendormir, mais il est toujours Captain America, il est toujours une icône, et les icônes ne se suicident pas.

Dieu, qu'il aimerait.

Il ne se sent pas à sa place dans ce monde qu'il ne comprend pas. Plus rien n'est pareil. Même la façon de faire le café a changé. Même les putains de _bananes_ sont différentes. (Non qu'il ait été assez riche pour s'en payer beaucoup avant la guerre.) Tout va plus vite, dans ce monde. Les voitures, les informations, les gens, la vie. La vie fonce, autour de lui, et il reste là, avec l'impression d'être un roc, en train de s'éroder peu à peu sous la pression de plusieurs tonnes de courant.

Si seulement il pouvait se lâcher, lui aussi. Suivre le courant.

Le vingt-et-unième siècle est dur. Cruel. Oh, la cruauté, Steve en connaît un rayon. Il a combattu les nazis, n'oublions pas. Mais celle-là est différente. Plus discrète, plus insidieuse.

Steve se retrouve en conférence de presse pour parler de son retour, trop peu de temps après son réveil. Les flashs l'aveuglent. Les journalistes tiennent à bout de bras ce qui ressemble à des micros, et des objets rectangulaires étranges dont on lui a dit que c'était des téléphones. Steve est dérouté.

On lui pose des questions sur sa chute, évidemment. Sur ce qu'il fait depuis son réveil. (Il cache ses phalanges.) Sur les circonstances de sa disparition. Sur la guerre. On lui pose des questions sur Peggy.

Personne ne lui pose de questions sur Bucky.

Ce n'est pas plus mal ; Steve aurait probablement éclaté en sanglots rien que d'entendre son nom prononcé par une autre bouche. Pour ces gens, Captain America a dormi presque soixante-dix ans. Pour lui, Bucky est mort il y a environ trois semaines. Son nom passe en boucle dans son cerveau, comme un fond sonore pour ses pensées. _Buckybuckybuckybuckybucky._ Steve se demande comment ils peuvent ne pas voir le trou dans sa poitrine, comment ils peuvent ne pas voir le dos du fauteuil derrière lui à travers ce trou.

On lui pose une question qui le fige totalement.

— Êtes-vous achromatope ?

Le silence s'étire. S'étend. L'air conditionné bourdonne. Steve sent une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe. À côté de lui, Hill, qui l'a accompagné à la conférence, le regarde d'un air étrange.

Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent. Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que son âme-sœur était un homme, et surtout, il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent que son âme-sœur est morte. Steve ne supporterait pas d'entendre leur histoire froidement disséquée par les manuels d'histoire.

— Je refuse de répondre à cette question.

.oOo.

 _ **Été 1935.**_

 _Steve a dix-huit ans._

 _Bucky et lui sont allongés sur le sol de son appartement, en silence. Sarah n'est pas là. Elle est à l'hôpital, en quarantaine avec les autres malades atteints de tuberculose. Steve a essayé d'aller la voir, mais on lui a interdit de passer. Asthme, scarlatine, sinusite, pneumonie ; il se débat avec ces maladies depuis des années. Tous les hivers, il se retrouve enfoui sous une montagne de couvertures pendant que Bucky lui prépare des tisanes et lui pose des cataplasmes chauds sur le front. Steve a l'impression qu'il va finir par recracher ses poumons._

 _Avec tout ça, c'est logique qu'il ne puisse pas rendre visite à sa mère. Son système immunitaire est trop faible._

 _Mais le fait que ce soit logique n'apaise en rien la douleur. Sarah va mourir, et Steve ne pourra même pas la voir une dernière fois._

 _La chaleur est écrasante. Ils n'ont qu'un petit ventilateur au plafond dans le salon de l'appartement. Steve leur regarde tourner, hypnotisé, tandis que par la fenêtre ouverte lui parviennent les bruits de la rue, un marchand qui vend à la criée, des femmes qui se disputent, des hommes qui rient, des bruits de travaux, de voitures. Le soleil qui entre à l'oblique éclaire les jambes de Bucky, allongé à côté de lui._

 _Lorsque Steve détache ses yeux du ventilateur et qu'il tourne la tête vers lui, Bucky le regarde. Bucky le regarde toujours. Steve existe, sous son regard. C'est plus que ce qu'il ne peut en dire pour la majorité des autres. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon. Il n'a pas besoin d'exister pour quelqu'un d'autre que Bucky. Son âme-sœur._

— _Tu crois qu'elle sortira ? murmure-t-il._

 _Ça s'est déjà vu. On peut guérir de la tuberculose._

 _Bucky le fixe, de ses yeux bleus. Steve les connaît comme s'il les avait créés, et à l'intérieur, il lit ses pensées, il sait que Bucky se dit que les chances sont basses._

 _Steve relève la tête vers le ventilateur. Fwoom, fwoom, fwoom. Il déplace de l'air chaud._

 _Quand Bucky passe une phalange sur sa tempe pour essuyer sa peau, Steve se rend compte qu'il s'est mis à pleurer._

— _Je ne veux pas rester seul, murmure-t-il._

— _Tu ne seras jamais seul, dit Bucky d'un ton ferme._

 _Lorsqu'ils se regardent, Steve sent son cœur se mettre à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Bucky et lui se regardent souvent, parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher, parce qu'ils sont attirés l'un vers l'autre comme des papillons de nuit vers la lumière, comme des aimants – mais Bucky ne l'a jamais regardé_ comme ça _, et Steve sait ce qui va se passer une seconde avant que Bucky ne pose les lèvres sur les siennes._

 _Et Steve y a souvent pensé, c'est logique, puisque Bucky est son âme-sœur, et il pense que même si ce n'était pas le cas, il l'aimerait de tout son cœur, parce que Bucky est l'être humain le plus extraordinaire que la Terre ait jamais porté, tout simplement – il y a souvent_ pensé _, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ça lui ferait un tel effet. Les lèvres de Bucky contre les siennes, c'est l'air qui entre dans ses poumons, la vie qui circule dans ses veines, c'est la culmination de tout ce qu'il a vécu jusqu'ici ; toute son existence tendait vers ce moment, comprend-il enfin._

 _Bucky se redresse, s'appuie son coude, se penche sur Steve, mordille sa lèvre. Steve glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux, dans son cou brûlant, humide de sueur. C'est maladroit, et précipité, mais il veut poser ses mains sur Bucky, et il veut les mains de Bucky sur lui. Il est obligé de se mordre les lèvres, car la fenêtre est ouverte, et on est en plein après-midi, et c'est la prison pour tous les deux si on les surprend, mais Steve s'en fiche, parce que Bucky, avec ses mains agiles, le transporte au septième ciel, et avec ses lèvres, parvient à étouffer ses cris._

 _Ils le garderont secret, s'il le faut, mais après avoir connu ça, ils ne pourront plus jamais vivre sans, maintenant._

.oOo.

Steve regarde d'un air morne le soleil entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital ; une nuance de gris plus clair sur un gris plus foncé. Dans ses souvenirs, il revoit les détails, la chaleur des rayons qui faisaient briller les nœuds bruns dans le plancher verni, la chemise beige de Bucky, la peau dorée de ses jambes ensoleillées, ses lèvres rouges.

C'est logique, finalement, de perdre la capacité de voir en couleurs quand on perd son âme-sœur. Où est l'intérêt de discerner le rouge si les lèvres de Bucky ne sont plus là ? Le bleu, si ses yeux ont disparu ? Steve voit en noir et blanc, à nouveau, parce que Bucky était la seule chose qui valait la peine d'être vue en couleurs.

— Steve ?

Steve sursaute. Il se tourne vers Peggy, qui lui sourit, et il se sent coupable. Elle était probablement en train de parler. Ses paroles sont précieuses, maintenant, il faut qu'il y fasse plus attention.

Il lui rend une ombre de sourire.

— Désolé, Peggy.

De ce qu'il a pu en voir, tout le monde a longtemps cru que Peggy était l'âme-sœur de Steve. Elle n'a rien fait pour les détromper – à part se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui n'a rien d'extraordinaire ; c'est même assez courant. Certains ne trouvent jamais leur âme-sœur, et ne veulent pas rester seuls pour autant. D'autres la voient disparaître à quinze ans à peine, et veulent tout de même fonder une famille. Même s'ils ne voient pas en couleurs, ils peuvent toujours tenter d'être heureux.

Steve ne croit pas qu'il en serait capable, mais le deuil est encore trop frais. Ça fait deux mois qu'il s'est réveillé. Deux mois et une semaine que Bucky a disparu.

Peggy le regarde d'un air compatissant, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

— Soixante-dix ans, murmure-t-elle, pour moi. Deux mois en tout pour toi.

Steve la fixe, toute son attention sur elle. Son cœur s'arrête dans sa poitrine.

— La douleur doit être terrible, continue-t-elle.

Puis elle se tait, et Steve se lève, terriblement agité, les mains tremblantes.

Comment sait-elle ?

— Je… Je ne… Peggy…

— Steve, sourit-elle, calme-toi.

— Mais comment tu l'as su ?

— Oh, Steve. Tout le monde l'a su quand il est tombé du train. Tu l'as suivi une semaine plus tard.

— Mais…

— Steve, assieds-toi.

Malgré son âge avancé, elle est toujours aussi autoritaire. Steve se rassoit.

— Il faut que tu saches, dit-elle. Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance d'avoir une âme-sœur du même sexe que soi.

 _Quoi ?_

Steve la regarde, hébété.

— C'est autorisé. C'est légal. Il est même possible de se marier. Il faut que tu le saches. Steve, si jamais tu veux parler de lui… les gens t'écouteront.

— Non, dit aussitôt Steve en secouant la tête.

C'est autorisé, maintenant ? Le mariage entre hommes, entre femmes, est autorisé ? Steve n'arrive pas à y croire. Personne ne lui avait dit.

Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il a envie de parler de Bucky aux autres.

— C'est mon secret, dit-il. Personne ne l'a jamais su. Du moins, je croyais, ajoute-t-il en voyant le petit sourire de Peggy. On a passé tant de temps à le cacher. S'il était vivant, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait envie que je dévoile toute cette partie de notre vie au monde. Aux requins de la presse. Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Peggy hoche la tête, compréhensive. Steve la regarde avec curiosité.

— Où est ton âme-sœur, Peggy ?

Elle triture la couverture. Puis elle relève la tête bravement, et lui adresse un sourire.

— Morte à la guerre. En 1941. Je suis entrée dans le SSR pour oublier.

— Peggy…

— J'ai été heureuse, Steve. J'ai eu un bon mari, des enfants. Je ne regrette rien.

Steve hocha la tête, mais il ne comprend pas. Il serait bien incapable de se marier, d'avoir des enfants, et de trahir le souvenir de l'amour de Bucky.

Mais le deuil est encore trop frais.

Deux mois et une semaine.

.oOo.

 _ **1942**_

 _Lorsque Steve rentre à la maison ce soir-là, il a passé toute sa journée à travailler aux docks et à cracher ses poumons dans l'air glacial. Il s'oblige à le faire, quand il est en relativement bonne forme, même s'il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, pas pendant l'hiver. Mais Bucky travaille sans arrêt pour leur permettre de payer le loyer, il s'en va tous les jours à six heures du matin, et il revient tous les soirs à 22h. Et il trouve tout de même le temps d'embrasser Steve et de lui faire l'amour (en silence, pour les voisins) à son retour. Steve ne veut pas le laisser gagner tout l'argent du loyer tout seul._

 _Mais aujourd'hui, quand Steve rentre, il est 19h, et Bucky est déjà là, et il n'entend pas Steve passer la porte ; il lit une lettre, l'air soucieux, un pli barrant son beau front. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le voit, Steve a le souffle coupé. Rien que d'être dans la même pièce que lui, il a l'impression que les couleurs sont plus intenses, que les rouges sont plus rouges, les verts sont plus verts. Les couleurs semblent perdre de leur éclat quand il est loin de Bucky._

 _Il s'approche à petits pas et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Bucky sursaute, et quand il se tourne vers lui, son regard s'éclaire._

— _Stevie, murmure-t-il._

 _Il le prend dans ses bras, enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, respire profondément son odeur, tandis que Steve glisse son visage dans le creux de son cou et lèche la sueur sur sa peau. Il l'aime tellement qu'il a l'impression que son cœur se dilate à chaque fois. Ça fait dix-sept ans qu'ils se connaissent, ça fait six ans qu'ils sont ensemble, et la sensation ne se ternit jamais. Il se demande si c'est pareil pour toutes les âmes-sœurs, où s'ils sont particuliers, tous les deux. S'ils s'aiment plus que les autres._

 _Steve n'aurait aucun mal à le croire._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demande-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui._

 _Aussitôt, Bucky s'assombrit, et se recule. Il le prend par les épaules. Steve le regarde sans comprendre._

— _Steve, commence Bucky._

 _Il s'interrompt, et pousse doucement Steve vers la chaise de la cuisine de leur appartement. L'appartement de Steve, en fait. C'est toujours celui qu'il partageait avec Sarah. Bucky y a emménagé peu de temps après sa mort. Personne n'y a rien trouvé à redire, mais Steve est certain que Bucky serait venu même en dépit de la désapprobation de tous._

 _Bucky s'assoit sur la chaise d'en face et le regarde avec sérieux. Steve commence à avoir peur._

— _Steve, reprend-il. Écoute. J'ai reçu la lettre._

— _La lettre ? répète Steve._

 _Il ne veut pas comprendre, il ne veut pas comprendre, même s'il sait déjà. La_ Lettre.

— _La lettre de mobilisation._

 _C'était si court. L'attaque de Pearl Harbor a eu lieu il y a un mois à peine. Il y a deux semaines, le 24 décembre, Bucky et lui sont allés s'engager dans l'armée. Bucky a été accepté._

 _Pas Steve._

 _Et maintenant, Bucky est appelé._

 _Steve reste silencieux. Il a une boule dans la gorge et ses mains sont déjà en train de trembler violemment. Bucky en prend une dans les siennes et la serre avec force._

— _Je ne vais pas partir en Europe tout de suite, dit-il. Je dois passer par le camp d'entraînement d'abord. Pendant quelques mois._

 _Mais après ces quelques mois, il sera déployé. Là-bas, à la guerre. Où il mourra peut-être._

— _Bucky, essaie-t-il de dire._

 _Sa voix ne sort pas. Elle coince, elle grince. Le prénom est méconnaissable. Des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux._

 _Bucky va partir._

 _Ils font l'amour, cette nuit-là, comme souvent, mais l'idée tourne en boucle dans la tête de Steve : Bucky va partir._

 _Bucky va partir._

 _Et Bucky part, effectivement, trois jours plus tard. Il essaie de lui sourire. Steve l'accompagne sur le quai. Il a l'impression de mourir._

 _Bucky part, et Steve continue à essayer d'intégrer l'armée. De le rejoindre au camp d'entraînement._

 _On le refuse une fois, deux fois, trois fois, dix fois._

 _Steve ne peut même pas rejoindre Bucky pour mourir avec lui._

 _C'est injuste._

.oOo.

— Capsicle ! À mon signal, actionnez le levier rouge !

Steve regarde autour de lui, perdu. Le levier rouge. Le levier rouge.

Il y a un levier, là-bas. Est-ce qu'il est rouge ? Est-ce qu'il est bleu ?

— Je ne vois pas les couleurs ! hurle-t-il.

Silence dans l'oreillette. Un ennemi débarque derrière lui, et Steve bondit pour le faire tomber dans le vide. L'héliporteur est salement endommagé, mais si Stark arrive à faire repartir le réacteur, ils auront peut-être une chance de ne pas s'écraser au sol.

— Près de la console ! s'exclame finalement Stark dans son oreille. À mon signal !

C'est bien lui, alors.

Steve (un peu en retard) actionne le levier.

Une éternité plus tard, le même jour, après le shawarma, chacun repart de son côté, et Steve raccompagne Tony chez lui. Ils se sont détestés au premier regard, parce que Tony est un connard arrogant, mais c'est un connard arrogant qui a pris un missile nucléaire pour aller le jeter de l'autre côté d'un trou dans le ciel menant à une galaxie inconnue, et Steve estime qu'après ça, il peut bien le pardonner de ses (nombreux) défauts.

— Alors… Achromatope, hein ?

Steve fronce les sourcils. Il n'a envie de parler de ça avec personne, mais il n'a _surtout_ pas envie de parler de ça avec Tony Stark.

— Oh, on a tous nos problèmes, continue Tony.

(C'est le problème de Tony : il n'arrête jamais de parler. Le shawarma était une incroyable exception qui s'est révélée malheureusement trop courte.)

— Moi, je connais mon âme-sœur, mais elle a mis un temps infini avant de finir par accepter l'idée que j'étais celui qu'il lui fallait.

— Pourquoi ? demande Steve, curieux malgré lui.

— Parce que je ne suis _pas_ celui qu'il lui faut, de toute évidence, dit Tony. Tu m'as vu ? Même toi, tu me détestes. Je ne te blâme pas. D'ailleurs, je ne t'aime pas trop non plus. Mais bon, combattre des aliens, ça rapproche, hein ? Mine de rien. Trouver une cause commune. Bref, toujours est-il que je ne suis pas un type bien, et je le sais. Le monde entier le sait. Trou du cul millionnaire. Ancien constructeur d'armes de destruction massive. Personne de censé ne voudrait terminer avec moi au long-terme. Être l'âme-sœur de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas juste inné, ça se mérite aussi, et je ne méritais pas Pepper, avant.

— Et maintenant, oui ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Steve.

Stark hausse les épaules.

— Maintenant, elle _pense_ que oui. Et c'est ça le plus important, au final, non ?

Steve baisse les yeux vers ses pieds. Il n'a jamais eu l'impression que Bucky devait le mériter, ni qu'il devait mériter Bucky. Ça paraissait simple : ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

(Du moins, il le croyait. Depuis, il a appris à ses dépens qu'il était capable de vivre sans Bucky.)

(Correction : de _survivre_ sans Bucky. Ça ne peut pas vraiment s'appeler vivre.)

— Bucky Barnes, lâche-t-il brutalement.

C'est la première fois qu'il prononce le nom depuis qu'il s'est réveillé. Il a l'impression que les consonnes lui lacèrent la gorge. Son cœur se serre.

— Hein ? dit Tony en relevant la tête.

— Bucky Barnes, répète Steve, mon âme sœur. Mort à la guerre. D'où l'achromatopsie.

— Oh. Le _sergent Barnes ?_ Oh. Je vois.

Steve a réussi à réduire Tony au silence. Ils marchent sur quelques mètres comme ça, mais c'est trop beau pour durer, bien sûr.

— Tu sais, reprend Tony, mon père… Enfin… Il m'a laissé des caisses. Avec des affaires à toi, datant de la guerre. Il y en a… qui appartiennent à Barnes aussi. Si tu veux.

Steve tourne la tête vers lui si vivement que c'est un miracle qu'il ne se brise pas les cervicales.

— Je veux, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Tony hoche la tête.

— Alors en route vers ma magnifique tour, Capsicle.

.oOo.

 _ **Janvier 1945**_

 _Ils n'ont pas fêté Noël. (Sauf si on considère que c'est Noël de s'infiltrer dans une base d'HYDRA pour la détruire.) Ils n'ont pas fêté le Nouvel An non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y à attendre de plus de cette nouvelle année ?_

 _Mais ils dorment ensemble, dans la même tente, et Steve n'a pas besoin de Noël, il n'a pas besoin de nouvel an, tant que Bucky est près de lui, dans le noir, à presser son corps contre le sien, à étouffer ses gémissements._

 _Ça fait plus d'un an que Steve l'a rejoint sur le front, qu'il l'a libéré d'Azzano. Cinq mois : c'est la période maximum de temps que Steve a pu supporter de passer sans Bucky. Le jour où Bucky a été déployé en Europe, le 15 juin 1943, Steve commençait son entraînement au Camp Lehigh sous la direction du Colonel Phillips. En octobre de la même année, il s'infiltrait dans la base d'HYDRA pour libérer Bucky._

 _Cinq mois, c'était bien suffisant pour que ses couleurs perdent de leur éclat – pour craindre, chaque jour, de les voir disparaître définitivement. Mais même faiblement, le fait d'être toujours capable de les distinguer, jour après jour, rassurait Steve ; Bucky était en vie._

 _Quand il l'a récupéré, dans cette base, quand il est entré dans ce laboratoire miteux, et qu'il l'a vu sur la table, attaché aux poignets, jamais les couleurs n'ont eu l'air aussi vibrantes._

 _Steve a refusé de quitter Bucky. Bucky a refusé de quitter Steve. À eux deux, et avec leurs Howling Commandos, ils ont détruit les trois-quarts d'HYDRA._

 _Et cette nuit, ils font l'amour. Demain, ils embarqueront à bord d'un train en marche pour intercepter Arnim Zola. Une mission dangereuse. Demain, à la même heure, Steve regrettera de chaque cellule de son être de n'être pas rentré chez lui, avec Bucky, après l'avoir libéré d'Azzano. D'avoir continué. D'avoir forcé Bucky à venir avec lui. D'avoir contribué à sa chute._

 _Mais pour l'instant, Steve l'ignore encore, et il embrasse Bucky dans le noir et lui murmure qu'il l'aime._

 _Quand Bucky tombe du train, son monde se fissure. Il sent le frôlement de ses doigts contre les siens, il comprend que c'est insuffisant, et la barre se brise, et il le voit tomber, au ralenti. Il voit ses yeux bleus, écarquillés, une dernière fois. Il voit ses lèvres rouges former un "O" de surprise et de frayeur. Puis il tombe, et c'est fini. L'instant d'après, il a disparu. Et Steve hurle, il hurle dans le vent. Il hurle à s'en déchirer la voix._

 _Et pourtant, il est certain que Bucky n'est pas mort._

 _Les couleurs se sont immédiatement atténuées, mais quand Peggy vient le trouver, ce jour-là, il distingue tout de même le rouge de ses lèvres et le kaki de son uniforme._

— _Je dois partir à sa recherche, dit-il._

 _Mais il s'est déjà écoulé douze heures, et le train a continué sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres avant d'arriver à destination, et Steve a beau revenir, il a beau chercher, et chercher, et chercher, au pied des voies ferrées, au bas des montagnes, il ne trouve aucune trace de Bucky._

 _Et pourtant, les couleurs sont toujours là. Elles perdurent, difficilement. Une semaine plus tard, il distingue encore le bleu de l'espace au-dessus de la courbe de la Terre, la lumière turquoise du Tesseract, le crâne rouge sang de Schmidt. Il se demande s'il le voit vraiment ou s'il l'imagine. Il a passé toute cette semaine à chercher Bucky, sans succès. Personne ne peut survivre à une semaine entière dans un ravin enneigé, au cœur des montagnes, en plein hiver._

 _Ou alors, c'est l'esprit de Steve qui refuse de croire à la mort de Bucky._

 _C'est bien possible._

 _Le résultat est le même : il doit faire atterrir cet avion. Il veut rester en vie, pour continuer à chercher Bucky, parce qu'il doit avoir survécu, il doit être à la limite de la mort, quelque part, et Steve doit le sauver – mais il doit aussi sauver New York._

 _Et il n'y a qu'une seule façon de faire._

 _Steve enfonce l'avion dans l'Antarctique._

.oOo.

Vivre en noir et blanc, c'est difficile.

Pas pour ce que c'est ; mais pour ce que ça implique.

Steve pensait qu'il s'y habituerait, au fur et à mesure, au fil des mois, des années, mais deux ans se sont écoulés depuis son réveil de la glace, deux ans en noir et blanc, et Steve a toujours l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Oh, il s'est habitué au vingt-et-unième siècle, maintenant. Il a changé son style de vêtements. Il a découvert Internet. Il a même une psy. C'est bien, les psy. Ça n'existait pas, à son époque, et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'ils en auraient eu besoin, avec la guerre.

C'est probablement grâce à sa psy que Steve arrive à vivre au lieu de se contenter de survivre.

Toutefois, certaines choses sont encore hors de portée. Les rendez-vous amoureux. Natasha lui parle de Kristen, de Lilian, de Kate, et Steve refuse les suggestions les unes après les autres. Il sait que s'il accepte, il passera son temps à les comparer mentalement avec Bucky, et ça ne semble juste pour personne.

Il n'est pas prêt, tout simplement. Il ne le sera probablement jamais. Il s'attend juste à ce que sa vie continue sur le chemin qu'elle a amorcée : faire du footing avec Sam à DC (ou plutôt, dépasser constamment Sam pendant son footing à DC), travailler pour SHIELD aux côtés de Natasha, faire son Captain America, et le soir, rentrer chez lui et regarder la télé, et penser à Bucky. Le fond sonore _Buckybuckybuckybuckybucky_ s'est calmé, mais il y pense tout de même dès qu'il a une minute de libre.

C'est pour ça qu'il travaille tant. C'est plus simple.

Mais Steve n'a jamais été capable de prévoir les tournants importants de son existence, et il y en a eu beaucoup : le jour où Bucky est entré dans sa salle de classe, le 1er septembre 1924, le jour où Abraham Erskine a donné une chance à Steve, le jour où Steve est devenu Captain America, le jour où Steve s'est infiltré dans la base d'HYDRA à Azzano pour sauver Bucky, le jour où Bucky est tombé du train, le jour où Steve s'est retrouvé dans une chambre de réveil à New York en 2012.

Par conséquent, il est incapable de prévoir, ce 3 avril 2014, que sa vie va à nouveau basculer.

Oh, il aurait pu le sentir, avec la mort de Fury deux jours plus tôt, tué par un sniper qui s'est volatilisé comme une ombre, ou avec le SHIELD compromis, la veille, et sa chute d'une vingtaine d'étages depuis la vitre brisée d'un ascenseur pour échapper à ses anciens alliés devenus ennemis.

Mais en vérité, quand la bataille éclate sur ce pont, et que Steve essaie de sauver Natasha de son assaillant, et que l'homme au bras en métal, après avoir fait étalage de ses talents au couteau, roule sur le sol et perd son masque-muselière, Steve a l'impression que tout le sang s'évapore de ses veines, que tout son air s'enfuit de ses poumons, que toutes les pensées s'échappent de son cerveau, parce que, là, devant lui, se tient…

— Bucky ?

C'est lui, indéniablement. Ou son jumeau maléfique. Tous les traits de son visage, que Steve a passé des heures à contempler, il y a tant d'années, sont indubitablement les mêmes. Il a les cheveux longs, certes, il a de la barbe, mais c'est Bucky. C'est Bucky.

Et en même temps, _c'est impossible._

Parce que Bucky est _mort._

Parce que même si Bucky avait survécu à sa chute, elle a eu lieu _il y a soixante-dix ans._

Et le plus important de tout : _parce que Steve continue à voir en noir et blanc._

Il n'aurait jamais cru, un jour, qu'il regarderait Bucky sans le voir en couleurs. C'est antinomique. Paradoxal.

— C'est qui, ça, Bucky ?

Et pourtant, même le timbre de sa voix est le même. Steve l'a suffisamment entendue murmurer des mots d'amour au creux de son oreille, la nuit.

Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Il ne comprend pas comment Bucky peut être en vie, comment Bucky peut ne pas le reconnaître, pourquoi Bucky ne lui rend pas ses couleurs.

La seule option, c'est que ce ne soit pas lui. Mais Steve refuse d'y croire.

Léthargique, il se laisse embarquer. Emprisonner.

Bucky est vivant.

.oOo.

Est-ce que c'est lui ?

Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un d'autre ?

Les mots tournent en boucle dans ses pensées.

Il veut le retrouver. Il veut savoir. Si c'est vraiment Bucky, pourquoi le voit-il en noir et blanc ? Il a trouvé des explications à tout le reste : Bucky a probablement survécu à la chute, il a peut-être été conservé sous la glace pendant tout ce temps, comme lui – mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir le voir en couleurs, c'est la seule chose qui le fait douter.

Une idée horrible lui vient. Il lève les yeux vers Natasha, qui se vide de son sang. À cause de Bucky.

— Ça arrive, que deux personnes puissent arrêter d'être des âmes-sœurs ?

Natasha et Sam, de l'autre côté du camion blindé, lui jettent un regard étrange. Ils ne comprennent probablement pas pourquoi Steve pose la question ; tout ce qu'il leur a dit, c'est que c'était Bucky Barnes sur le pont, son ami d'enfance.

Même les gardes masqués, leur matraque à la main, à côté de lui, il a l'impression qu'ils le regardent comme s'il était fou.

Peut-être qu'il est fou. Il a l'impression que tout son centre de gravité a été inversé, qu'il a les pieds collés au sol, et que le moindre mouvement risque de le faire tomber dans le ciel, chuter à jamais.

C'était forcément Bucky.

— Pas à ma connaissance, dit Sam. La seule chose qui sépare des âmes-sœurs, c'est la mort.

Visiblement pas.

Avant que Steve ait le temps de leur en dire plus, l'un des gardes électrocute l'autre, et sous son casque, il y a Hill.

Ils s'échappent. Steve suit, en mode pilote automatique.

Fury n'est pas mort, finalement. Steve l'a vu de ses yeux se faire tirer dessus (par Bucky, qui décidément, tire sur tous ses proches), Steve l'a vu de ses yeux mourir dans la salle d'opération (le médecin a secoué la tête et prononcé l'heure), et pourtant, Fury est là, avec une mine atroce, mais bien vivant.

Et si Fury peut survivre quand Steve le croyait mort, Bucky peut survivre aussi. Il a été modifié génétiquement quand Zola l'a capturé à Azzano ; c'est probablement pour ça que la couleur n'a pas entièrement disparu du regard de Steve quand il est tombé.

Steve aurait dû le chercher un peu mieux. Y passer plus de temps. C'est de sa faute. Tout est de sa faute.

Quand un grand silence se fait dans la pièce, Steve relève les yeux et réalise que tout le monde le regarde, l'air éberlué. Il réalise qu'il est en train de pleurer.

Il sourit, difficilement.

— Journée difficile.

Personne n'est dupe, mais ils ne posent pas de questions. Pas tout de suite, du moins.

Ce n'est que plus tard, sur le pont (pourquoi toujours les ponts ?), que Sam l'interroge.

— Bucky ?

Les épaules de Steve s'affaissent.

— C'était mon âme-sœur.

— Oh, merde, dit Sam en écarquillant les yeux.

Et voilà, probablement, la seule réaction qu'une histoire pareille mérite. « _Merde_ ».

— Attends, reprend Sam aussi, _c'était_ ton âme-sœur ? Pourquoi _c'était ?_

Puis, la compréhension.

— Oh… C'était pour ça, ta question dans le blindé ? Tu… Vous avez… arrêté d'être âmes-sœurs ?

Il a l'air choqué. Horrifié, presque. Comme si c'était la pire punition, la pire torture au monde, et quelque part, Steve n'est pas loin de le penser non plus. Vivre ces deux dernières années sans Bucky, c'était quelque chose, c'était déjà affreux – mais vivre, et _savoir_ que Bucky est en vie, et pour autant ne pas le voir en couleur, ne plus être son âme-sœur, c'est… c'est indicible. C'est son âme qui se déchire en lambeaux.

— Je vois en noir et blanc, dit Steve. Et pourtant, il est en vie. Comment c'est possible, Sam ? Et il m'a oublié. Il m'a dit "c'est qui, Bucky?". Il ne se rappelle même pas de qui il est.

— Tu es _sûr_ que c'est lui ?

— Oui, évidemment. Ça ne peut être personne d'autre.

— Un fils ? Un clone ?

Puis il se rend compte de l'indélicatesse terrible de ses mots, et il grimace, mais Steve hausse les épaules. Puis il sent ses veines se glacer, parce que ce n'est pas totalement improbable, en fait. Quand Steve a plongé dans l'eau avec le Walkyrie, si Bucky a effectivement survécu, qu'a-t-il fait, ensuite ? Il a peut-être eu une femme, des enfants. L'idée transperce le cœur de Steve, mais c'est possible.

Mais même un fils ne lui ressemblerait pas à ce point.

Un clone, alors ? Et là, tout son corps se fige. Qui sait ce qui a bien pu arriver à Bucky, s'il est resté en vie après la chute ? Qui sait si quelqu'un ne l'a pas récupéré pour faire d'autres expériences sur lui ?

— Oh mon dieu, marmonne Steve, je vais vomir.

Il s'accroupit, très pâle, et Sam, horrifié, se précipite pour lui frotter le dos.

— Merde, mec, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

— Ça ne change rien au fait que ce soit possible. Mais malgré tout, je pense que c'est lui, Sam. Pas un fils, pas un clone. C'est Bucky.

 _Mon_ Bucky, pense-t-il.

Sam soupire.

— Que ce soit lui ou pas, la prochaine fois qu'il nous tombera dessus, ça m'étonnerait qu'il nous fasse la causette. Sois prudent, Steve. Défends-toi.

Steve hoche la tête, mais il sait déjà qu'il ne pourra pas. Il sait déjà que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourra pas tuer Bucky, il ne pourra pas le blesser, ni le capturer. Il ne fera rien contre lui. On ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de son âme-sœur.

(Ou de son ex âme-sœur.)

.oOo.

Steve n'a pas à attendre longtemps avant de revoir Bucky.

Une journée, en fait.

Lorsqu'il s'infiltre dans le quartier général du SHIELD ce matin-là, il sait qu'il le verra bientôt. Il a même remis son vieux costume d'époque. Difficile de dire si la vision remuera de vieux souvenirs dans la mémoire de Bucky _(mais tu gardes le costume, hein?_ ) mais tous les moyens sont bons.

En attendant, il ne peut pas se permettre d'être distrait, car des millions de personnes vont mourir s'il ne se dépêche pas (et il en fait probablement partie). Il doit remplacer les puces électroniques.

C'est là, évidemment, que Bucky lui barre le chemin.

La veille, la rencontre lui a semblé floue, rapide ; Steve s'est souvent demandé, au cours de la nuit, si ce n'était pas son cerveau malade qui avait tout rêvé.

Là, alors que Bucky se tient devant lui, sur la passerelle, les secondes s'écoulent en silence, et ils se fixent, comme le jour où il est entré dans sa salle de classe, le 1er septembre 1924, et c'est lui, c'est lui, _c'est lui, c'est lui._ Même si Steve ne le voit pas en couleurs, même s'il ne distingue pas le bleu-gris unique de ses yeux, il sait que la personne qui se trouve devant lui n'est ni un fils, ni un clone, c'est Bucky, en chair et en os, la courbe de ses lèvres, la ligne de ses sourcils, la perfection de ses traits.

La seule chose qui n'est pas Bucky, chez cet homme, c'est son regard vide et froid.

Bucky ne l'a jamais regardé comme ça.

Quand il se jette sur lui pour le tuer, Steve ne peut pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il est rapide. Agile. Bucky a toujours été un combattant hors-pair, se souvient Steve. Il brillait principalement par ses talents de tireur d'élite, quand ils combattaient HYDRA, en 1944, mais il ne se résumait pas à ça. Bucky était un excellent soldat. Éclipsé par Captain America, personne ne s'en rendait compte, à part lui et leurs Howling Commandos. Mais Bucky était bon.

Il l'est toujours. Il sait où frapper, il voit les lignes de défense de Steve, qui a à peine le temps de bloquer ses coups. Il a l'intelligence et la tactique au service de sa puissance physique, et c'est un combattant hors-pair. Steve serait fier de lui, s'il n'était pas le destinataire de sa violence.

L'uniforme, de toute évidence, ne lui fait aucun effet.

Pire ; lorsque Steve lui reprend la carte électronique, après l'avoir à moitié étranglé (mais à moitié seulement, il a bien fait attention), Bucky n'éprouve aucun remord à trouer le tissu d'une balle de revolver. Dans le ventre de Steve.

Bucky vient de lui tirer dessus.

C'était douloureusement évident depuis le début, le noir et blanc, le regard froid, l'affrontement, mais là, Steve sait qu'il faudra plus qu'un costume, que quelques paroles, pour faire revenir ses souvenirs.

Bucky veut le tuer.

Et Steve, oh – Steve réalise qu'il s'en fiche, brusquement. Mourir des mains de Bucky, c'est toujours une perspective plus attirante que de vivre sans lui. Alors, une fois qu'il a fait ce qu'il doit faire pour sauver ces millions de gens visés, il laisse Bucky décider du reste.

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, tout de même :

— Tu me connais.

— Non ! hurle Bucky.

C'est sanglant. C'est cruel. C'est tout ce qu'il n'y a jamais eu entre eux. Mais Bucky est là, juste là, il est vivant, et même s'il ne se souvient pas de lui, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Il peut le frapper. Steve ne se défend pas. Il l'a bien mérité, après tout, il l'a entraîné avec lui sur ce maudit train, il ne l'a pas rattrapé quand il est tombé, il ne l'a pas retrouvé après sa chute. Steve mérite ce qui lui arrive. Il laisse son poing de métal s'écraser sur sa joue. Il sent les os se briser.

Mais avant de mourir, il a quelque chose à lui dire.

— Je serai avec toi jusqu'à la toute fin.

Il a du mal à parler, avec tout ce sang qui lui coule dans la bouche, mais Bucky s'arrête. Il le regarde. Steve ne sait pas si c'est lui qui l'imagine (il a toujours tendance à idéaliser les choses), mais il semble presque au bord des larmes, comme lui.

Ce qu'il n'imagine pas, par contre, ce qui est impossible à rater, ce sont ses yeux, écarquillés, affolés, d'un bleu saisissant.

D'un bleu saisissant.

Steve a le souffle coupé, le cœur qui bat à cent mille à l'heure, tandis que Bucky le regarde, et ce n'est pas comme au premier jour, ce n'est pas le déferlement subit de couleurs intenses, violentes, mais quand Steve regarde Bucky, il discerne le bleu de ses yeux et le rouge de ses blessures.

La couleur lui revient.

Doucement, timidement. La couleur lui revient en même temps que Bucky.

Puis tout s'effondre sous lui, et il tombe dans l'eau, encore une fois ( _non, pas maintenant, je retrouve mes couleurs, un instant de plus avec Bucky, par pitié_ ), et lorsqu'il heurte le fleuve, l'eau a la consistance du béton, et Steve est blessé de partout, il a une balle dans le ventre, et il voudrait rester conscient, pour Bucky, il voudrait, maintenant qu'il peut à nouveau contempler le bleu de ses yeux, mais il glisse vers l'inconscience.

On le tire hors de l'eau.

Mais ça n'a plus d'importance.

.oOo.

Steve a beau être Captain America, il met du temps à se remettre de ses blessures. Au moins trois jours.

Il les passe sur un lit d'hôpital, à ne pas bouger, à attendre que ses plaies se referment.

Mais ces trois jours lui donnent le temps de _voir._ Il voit pour la première fois le velouté envoûtant de la peau chocolatée de Sam, il voit pour la première fois les cheveux rouges éclatants de Natasha et ses yeux verts, il voit pour la première fois la peau pâle de Hill et ses yeux bleus. C'est loin d'être intense, c'est à peine plus fort que le noir et blanc, mais il les distingue, indubitablement.

Et surtout, il les distingue de mieux en mieux.

Une semaine après la chute de l'héliporteur, Steve réalise que ses couleurs ont pris une teinte plus soutenue. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt, mais en sortant son uniforme de Captain America, il réalise que les bandes rouges ressortent sur le blanc, et qu'il distingue avec netteté son sang là où la balle de Bucky a troué le tissu.

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le dire à Sam.

— Je revois les couleurs, murmure-t-il, une semaine et trois jours plus tard.

Ils sont attablés devant une tasse de café dans une sorte de Starbucks, et les gens les fixent en chuchotant, mais Steve n'y prête pas attention. Il regarde Sam, qui écarquille ses yeux bruns. Steve, maintenant, arrive à distinguer ses pupilles de ses iris. Il en était incapable, à peine deux semaines plus tôt.

— _Quoi ?_

— Et elles sont de plus en plus fortes. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, selon toi ?

Sam réfléchit. C'est ce que Steve aime bien chez lui, il réfléchit toujours avant de parler. Puis il finit par dire :

— Bucky ne se rappelait pas de toi.

Steve fixe son café. Natasha lui a donné le dossier (дело N°17 : Зимний солдат) quatre jours plus tôt, et il l'a lu les dents serrées, il a étouffé ses cris de douleur dans son oreiller, il a détruit le mur qui séparait sa chambre du couloir en donnant un coup de poing dedans.

Bucky ne se rappelait pas de lui, mais ce n'était même pas le sommet de l'iceberg. Bucky ne se rappelait de _rien._ Et quand il se souvenait, on _effaçait sa mémoire._ Sans même mentionner le reste, les missions, les tortures, les expérimentations. Le _bras en métal._ Toutes les nuits, Steve en fait des cauchemars. Le premier soir après la lecture du dossier, il a dû appeler Sam pour que celui-ci vienne l'aider à faire passer une crise de panique.

Incapable d'en parler s'il peut l'éviter, il se contente de hocher la tête, et Sam continue :

— Ma théorie, c'est que votre lien ne peut pas fonctionner si on efface continuellement les souvenirs qu'il a de toi.

Steve le fixe, pensif – il a déjà réfléchi à ça. C'est ce qui semble être l'option la plus probable.

— Donc… si mes couleurs deviennent de plus en plus fortes…

— Ça veut dire qu'il se souvient de mieux en mieux, dit Sam.

Steve hocha la tête. Il espère que c'est vrai, mais il ne peut pas s'en assurer : Bucky a disparu de la circulation, une nouvelle fois, et même si Steve sait qu'il est en vie, même s'il a essayé de le chercher, il est introuvable, à nouveau.

Cette fois, cependant, il n'arrêtera pas ses recherches. Il trouvera Bucky, pour compenser cette fois-là, en 1945, où il ne l'a pas trouvé à temps, et toutes les horreurs qui ont suivi.

.oOo.

Mais c'est Bucky qui le trouve.

Deux mois et cinq jours se sont écoulés depuis la chute de l'héliporteur, durant lesquels Steve s'est appliqué à détruire toutes les ramifications d'HYDRA sur lesquelles il a pu tomber, pour se libérer de la frustration de n'avoir pas revu Bucky. Deux mois et cinq jours durant lesquels Steve a vu ses couleurs fortifier petit à petit, presque jusqu'à retrouver le niveau qu'elles avaient en 1943, pendant ces cinq mois où Bucky était parti en Europe et où Steve faisait ses tournées avec l'USO.

Et un soir, alors qu'il vient à peine de rentrer chez lui après une dure journée, il se pose dans le canapé, dans le noir, et quelque chose bouge dans le coin de son salon. Pas grand-chose, juste un frémissement.

Mais Steve bondit, et il allume la lumière, et Bucky est là, vêtu d'un sweatshirt rouge qui lui paraît brutalement éclatant. Il est debout, les jambes contractées, et Steve le sent sur la défensive, prêt à s'enfuir au premier geste menaçant, et rien n'a jamais paru si dur que l'effort que Steve doit faire pour ne pas se jeter sur lui.

Il s'avance lentement, d'un pas.

— Bucky, dit-il doucement.

Bucky tressaillit, et Steve ne sait pas si c'est bon signe ou mauvais signe, mais ses yeux ne le quittent pas (dieu, qu'ils sont _bleus_ ), et Steve avance d'un autre pas, prudemment, la main tendue. Bucky fixe alternativement la main et les yeux de Steve, comme une bête effarouchée, mais il ne recule pas et il ne s'enfuit pas. Steve suppose que s'il est là, ce soir, dans son salon, c'est qu'il veut des réponses, lui aussi.

Lentement, Bucky ouvre la bouche.

— On se connaît, dit-il.

Sa voix est rauque, comme inutilisée pendant trop longtemps, mais Steve a l'impression qu'il va se liquéfier quand il l'entend.

— Oui, répond-il, on se connaît.

Il ne sait pas de quoi Bucky se souvient, il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut dire sans donner l'air de mettre les pieds dans le plat, alors il préfère laisser Bucky faire ses propres déductions.

— Je te vois en couleurs, dit Bucky.

Steve a une boule dans la gorge, il a le cœur au bord des lèvres, parce que _Bucky le voit en couleurs_ – mais il hoche la tête.

— Moi aussi, Buck. C'est grâce à toi que je vois en couleurs.

L'expression de Bucky change, et sans avertissement, il prend sa main, brusquement, et la serre avec force, et Steve le laisse faire. Bucky pourrait bien le tuer, ce soir, il le laisserait faire.

Mais il ne le tue pas. (Du moins, un peu, mais pas vraiment.) À la place, il fait un pas vers Steve, sa main de métal serrant la sienne, et il pose ses doigts de chair sur sa joue, et Steve reste immobile, figé, de peur que le moindre geste ne brise le charme. Il laisse Bucky l'explorer, doucement, précautionneusement, il le laisse passer ses doigts sur ses pommettes, sur son nez, sur son menton, dans son cou. De si près, il sent le métal et la sueur. Steve pourrait vivre de cette odeur.

Puis Bucky pose ses lèvres contre les siennes, et Steve meurt un peu.

Il ne peut pas le laisser faire tout seul, cette fois, il est obligé de participer, et chaque action en amène une autre, et brusquement, Steve est plaqué contre le mur, et Bucky l'embrasse passionnément. Steve touche du bout de son nez les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues, et brusquement, Bucky ne l'embrasse plus parce qu'il sanglote trop, et Steve l'attire contre lui, comme dans le temps, quand ils faisait trop froid la nuit et qu'ils se serraient sous les draps, ou quand Sarah est morte et que c'était Bucky qui pleurait le plus d'eux deux, ou quand ils se sont retrouvés après une mission particulièrement ardue en 1944.

Au bout d'un moment, Bucky se calme, mais il reste serré contre Steve, ses bras passés autour de sa taille, et Steve pourrait bien rester comme ça des années, si c'était possible. Des décennies.

— Je suis désolé, finit par murmurer Bucky.

Et pour autant que Steve a envie de rester dans ses bras, il faut qu'il le regarde dans les yeux pour une telle discussion. Il se recule, et pose ses mains de chaque côté de son cou.

— Bucky, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Bucky fait un sourire amer.

— Je suis un assassin. Ton âme-sœur est un assassin.

Steve pense aux vies coupables auxquelles il a mis fin de ses propres mains, aux vies innocentes qui ont été détruites par sa faute. Il n'est pas moins coupable que Bucky.

Il pourrait dire que ce n'était pas lui, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, qu'on l'avait forcé. Et tout serait vrai.

Mais il a peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour le convaincre. Alors il le regarde, très sérieusement, et dit :

— Si tu tuais le reste de l'humanité, Bucky, je t'aiderais à cacher les corps.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'attendait Bucky, visiblement, car il écarquille les yeux, et Steve ajoute avec un petit rire gêné.

— Ça ne veut pas dire que j'espère que tu le feras, bien sûr. Mais ça veut dire que quoi que tu fasses, c'est toujours toi que je ferai passer en premier. Quoi qu'il arrive. Peu importe ton passé, ton présent, ton futur. Ce dont tu te souviens et ce que tu as oublié. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre. C'est tout.

Bucky reste figé pendant de longues secondes, et Steve a peur qu'il ne s'échappe, qu'il ne reparte par la fenêtre. Mais finalement, Bucky, à son tour, lâche une ombre de petit rire, et pose la tête sur l'épaule de Steve.

— Bon dieu, Rogers, t'es un vrai psychopathe. Ta maman ne t'a pas élevé comme ça.

Steve sourit. Il passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Bucky.

— Je réorganise mes priorités, c'est tout.

En vrai, pas besoin de réorganisation – Bucky a toujours été sa plus grande priorité.

— Tu vas rester, hein ? murmure Steve, le nez dans ses cheveux.

— Je dois surveiller mon psychopathe personnel, répond Bucky la tête dans son cou. M'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas trop de dégâts.

— Parfait.

Bucky relève la tête et lui sourit, et Steve est fasciné par le rouge sanglant de ses lèvres, le bleu intense de ses yeux. Il a l'impression que les couleurs n'ont jamais été plus vibrantes.

FIN

.

* * *

Et voilà pour cet OS !

Maintenant, j'aimerais bien faire de cette histoire, non pas un seul OS, mais **un recueil d'OS Stucky** , avec votre aide.

Voici l'idée : proposez-moi des prompts, et j'essaierai de vous pondre un OS en conséquence si votre prompt m'inspire.

 **J'AIME LES UNIVERS ALTERNATIFS ET LES TROPES CLICHES AU POSSIBLE.** Je vous donne des exemples de tropes : Omegaverse, Mermaid AU, Coffee Shop AU (bon, pour le coup j'en ai déjà écrit un sur Stucky, mais pourquoi se limiter à un seul), X-Men AU, Mariage AU, Sport AU, Royalty AU, Conte de fée AU, que sais-je encore.

Si vous n'avez pas d'idées de prompt, envoyez-moi au moins un trope, une idée de base (par exemple, Omegaverse) accompagné de quelques mots à caser dans la fic (pas plus d'une dizaine, et songez que si c'est trop loufoque j'aurai probablement du mal à trouver une idée autour).

 **J'écrirai :**  
\- des univers alternatifs, avec grand plaisir.  
\- Du canon-divergent (soit très divergent, avec seulement quelques éléments du canon, soit légèrement divergent comme par exemple cet OS ci-dessus).  
\- Du canon pur parfois, si votre prompt m'inspire beaucoup (j'ai toujours plus de mal à écrire sur le canon).  
\- Du porn, si l'histoire en demande.  
\- De la romance à 99% (c'est quand même un recueil Stucky)  
\- Des deathfics, si vous en proposez  
\- Tout le reste, à part la liste en dessous :

 **Je n'écrirai probablement pas :**  
\- du SM, sauf si votre prompt SM me bouleverse ou me paraît incroyablement innovant  
\- du non-consensual (et j'écrirai du dub-con uniquement dans la mesure où on sait pas trop si c'est consensuel sur le coup mais qu'on se rend compte ensuite que ça l'était effectivement, comme pour un prompt omegaverse où on peut dire que le personnage en chaleur n'a pas toute conscience de ses actes)  
\- du cross-dressing (du moins en sujet principal)  
\- du "Rule 63" (faire de personnages masculins des personnages féminins, ou inversement)  
\- un autre pairing que le Stucky (y compris des threesomes).

 **Je ne garantis pas :**  
\- que votre prompt sera choisi (s'il m'inspire pas, il m'inspire pas...)  
\- que j'écrirai vite (la vie réelle étant ce qu'elle est, ça risque même d'être probablement l'inverse).

Voilà ! Je pense que j'ai fait le tour, si vous avez des questions, posez, posez. **J'attends vos prompts !**


End file.
